This invention relates to a center of gravity locator and relates particularly to a device for locating the center of gravity of objects such as, for example, golf club heads.
Various manufactured products are ultimately used in an environment where the products are subjected to movement such as, for example, a swinging movement. Sports activities which use various implements which are swung is an example of one category of such implements with golf clubs being a particular example within the sports category. When designing such implements, it is important to consider various momentum-related characteristics and parameters of the implements which ultimately have a bearing on the users efficient, and perhaps enjoyable, use of the implements.
Typically, in order to determine many of the momentum-related characteristics and parameters, it is necessary to first determine the center of gravity of one or more components of the implements where such information can then be used to determine the characteristics and parameters. For example, a golf club includes a slender, tapered, straight stick or shaft having a larger-diameter butt end and a smaller-diameter tip end with a club head attached to the tip end. When used, a golfer grips the butt end of the shaft and swings the club through an arc while aiming the club head in a direction to strike and drive a golf ball, hopefully, into a desired trajectory and distance. During the swinging motion of the club, the shaft tends to twist and bend as a result of the momentum and velocity of the head. Ultimately, the head strikes the ball with significant force which causes the head and the shaft to vibrate. It is preferable to keep the twisting, bending and vibration to a minimum. In order to minimize this twisting, bending and vibration reaction, serious effort must be directed to the initial design of the shaft and the head prior to manufacturing the golf club.
With respect to the head, various mathematical design considerations must be conducted to determine the optimum physical design for the head. Typically, the center of gravity of the head must be known before proceeding to conduct the mathematical design considerations.
Various techniques and facilities have been and are being used to determine the center of gravity of an object. For example, the object could be suspended from various wires, strings, cables or levers until an approximation of the center of gravity could be made. Such techniques frequently involve the use of load cells, strain gages, complicated mathematics and delicate measurement readings of angles and displacements to arrive at a reasonably accurate center of gravity measurement. In addition, the facilities are typically fragile and require close attention in handling and storage. Also, the integrity of the equipment used in such techniques tends quickly to decrease with constant use thereby requiring frequent replacement of components thereof.
A particular technique for determining the center of gravity of an object is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,782,631 wherein the object is placed on a previously levelled or balanced platform which is suspended from a base by a suspending means. The platform is shifted laterally relative to the base to re-balance the platform with the object placed thereon. By use of various scales and pointers, a reading can be obtained which represents one parameter associated with the location of the center of gravity of the object. The object can be adjusted to at least two other positions and readings obtained to provide additional parameters associated with the center of gravity of the object.
Another technique for locating the center of gravity of an object is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,210,989 wherein the object is placed on a tiltable platform which is supported on a two-point support. One point is provided with an appropriate weight indicator and the other point is provided with a standard on which the platform can be vertically adjusted. The platform is then located in a variety of horizontal and tilted positions and force measurements are taken. The obtained measurements then enable the determination of the coordinates of the center of gravity.
In each of the above-noted patented techniques of facilitating the determination of the center of gravity of an object, the equipment is complex and requires platform structure for mounting and manipulating the object during the process of obtaining information leading to the determination of the center of gravity of the object.
Thus, there is a need for a simple device which can facilitate the location of the center of gravity of an object in an uncomplicated fashion. There is a further need for a device with a simple mounting fixture which does not require alteration of the object and does not use any electronics, pneumatics or cumbersome measurements or mathematics.